The Evil Prank
by PercyJacksonLover14
Summary: Tony was jus enjoying himself until Pepper texted him telling him to meet her at Rhodey's. Whitney shows up and infuriates him causing him to be a little out of character. At the end, Tony is confused but ends up liking what his surprise is. TonyxPepper. Dedicated to: CarpetBakr : yes that's you my friend!


**HEY PEEPS! Well… I have some good news and some bad news. The good news is that I will be updating ALL my stories tomorrow! (Hopefully) Bad news is… not all of them will be long. And FYI….**

** If you are just bored out of your mind and just read my stories and just sit there wondering what else to read… find CarpetBakr's stories and read them. They are incredible and have sooooooooo much coolness in them! I'm NOT kidding. You won't regret what you read, I promise. If you don't think they aren't cool I will delete one of my stories. They are amazing.**

** Anyhoo, this is just a one-shot that I am making up as I am typing right now. **

**Disclaimer: I don't want to explain…..**

Tony let the sunrays bath his cold face. He put his arms out and sat on a bench letting the rays warm up his freezing skin. Sighing and opening his electric blue eyes he watched the peaceful park. Children were playing and mothers were laughing along their children. His eye twitched when he remembered his mom.

It wasn't fair that someone had to murder her at night. He was 7 and she had just told him to finish up his homework as she went upstairs to get a "secret surprise" for the young boy. Maria was about to come back down only to be shot right in the chest. The bullet ripped clean through her heart and came out the other end. Maria's face had turned pale and she fell to the floor, blood gushing.

Tony blinked back tears and yelped when his phone buzzed. "A text message from Pepper Potts." The computerized cell phone explained. Tony quickly typed back "Hey Pep," before she had a chance to send him 3 more messages.

"Hey back to you Tony! Meet me at Rhodey's at around 7. Bye!" Tony was shocked at her small message. Usually it was at least a paragraph long and the messages kept coming at him non- stop. But he shrugged it off and looked at his watch. _6:30, p_erfect amount of time to walk back home to Roberta. He stood up and stretched, yawning in the process.

"TONY! Oh my gosh! Where were you?!" Tony cringed but did not even think about turning his head to face his ex-girlfriend. The selfish brat blonde, Whitney Stane. Instead, Tony continued walking until the pretty, yet hideous blonde stepped in front of him with her arms spread out.

Tony sighed and said, "What do you want Whitney?" He hadn't meant to form his words that way but it didn't seem to bother her.

"Well… I was wondering, I mean it's been weeks after we broke up, why did you break up with me?" Tony smirked and rubbed his neck.

"I think you can answer that yourself. You don't need me to do that for you." He said trying to walk on. But Whitney pressed her hand on his chest forcing him to stop moving. "Just leave me alone Whitney. I did everything for you, but all you do is act like a snobby brat and think that everyone but me are lower class. Even… even… Pepper."

Whitney furrowed her brows. "So you broke up with me just to get with Pepper? Talk about selfish!" Tony resisted using all his will just to not slap her. "I mean that girl has NO looks and look at the way she's dressed! Obviously…" _SMACK!_ Whitney bit back a scream as she clutched her cheek. Her eyes welled up with tears as she looked back at the red faced Tony.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO TALK ABOUT HER LIKE THAT!" She cringed and backed away. "You are not even human to me Whitney! I've done everything for you! I even KISSED you!" But all she did was pull back her strength and crossed her arms.

"Well you can…can say what you want Tony. But Pepper is a low-life. A rich person like you shouldn't give yourself a bad name by going with her. She is filthy like… " She looked at the shocked face.

"Don't you dare Whitney. I'm warning you."

"A pig." Tony yelled with rage and pulled Whitney into an alleyway. He pinned her arms up to the wall and stared into her eyes. Her eyes gleamed with mischievousness as his gleamed with hate.

"You can't hit a girl you know." She said whispering. Her face was only inches away. All she had to do is kiss him and his life would be ruined. She looked up as if she was in pain and looked directly into a camera that she had a friend install. She winked and moved forward. All she got was another slap, and Tony walked away, hands in his pocket.

"Oooo…. Dissed." Justin said walking out behind a door.

"Well the plan worked according to Pepper. But she is soo going to pay for that. Tony hits like a maniac." Whitney said rubbing her cheek. "I hope he'll like what he's getting."

Tony was furious. He couldn't believe that Whitney said that. He hated her. Then calling Pepper a pig? That crossed the line. She went 500 miles past that line. Checking his watch, which read 7:00 exactly, he pushed open Roberta's door and walked into the dark house.

"Roberta? I'm home!" He called. No answer. He put his hands on his sides and thought, _It's quiet. Too quiet. _Suddenly bright lights flickered on blinding Tony for a moment. Once he opened them to see all his friends from school.

A large banner with the words, "LOVEBIRDS UNITED." Was written with Tony's face on one side and Pepper's face on the other.

"What?" He just blushed brightly and stood in the center clueless. Rhodey walked forward with a camera and snapped his funny face. Looking at it he said, "Well that's a keeper."

"Whoa whoa whoa! Back up! What the heck is going on right now?!" Tony screeched with his arms in the air.

Rhodey walked forward sarcastically putting a hand around Tony's shoulders. "Well you know how we knew you liked Pepper?" Tony blushed but nodded. "And how you wouldn't admit it? Yeah well we decided to get you to admit it to her without saying a word to her. In other case…" Rhodey pointed to the TV with Tony yelling at Whitney kept repeating with the words, "DON'T YOU CALL HER THAT!" Repeating over and over again.

The real Whitney walked forward with Justin behind. Whitney's cheek was puffy and red. Tony's heart dropped as he quickly enveloped Whitney in a hug. "Whitney! I… Why…. You could've told me! Look what I did to you now!" Tony said guilt riding up his spine.

Whitney pulled away and smiled. "Tony I deserved it. I treated Pepper with no absolute respect and called her all the things I told you at the park. I derseved all of this." Understanding, Tony nodded and gave Whitney one more hug.

"And FINALLY!" Rhodey said dramatically. He pointed down the hall where Pepper Potts herself was walking down with a sleevless pink ruffled dress that had a diamod waistline and stopped above her knee, walked forward. Her hair was curled and she was blushing brightly.

Tony stared in awe at Pepper and Rhodey. He gave him the I- am-so- gonna- kill- you later- but – dude- she – is – seriously- hot look. Rhodey laughed and pushed him towards Pepper.

"Did you mean everything you said to Whitney, Tony?" She said looking into his eyes. Suddenly, Tony wasn't embarrassed anymore. It only seemed that it was only him and Pepper talking.

"I meant every word." With that, he grabbed Pepper around the waist and dipped her. She yelped, her hair flying downwards. Tony tucked a hair- strand behind her ear and leaned in.

Pepper too leaned in thinking, _Well at least he finally admits that he likes me._ And finally they were kissing. A beautiful harmonious kiss. There were geers and hoots coming from there friends. Once the two pulled apart Happy ran forward and said, "PARTY TIME PEOPLE!"

The rest of the night was spend dancing and cheering as the tow lovebirds blushed and finally were together.

Tony couldn't ask for more. He finally had his dream girl.

**YAY! Well review peeps. I honestly felt bad for Whitney. But if you want to know. She is okay and stuff.**

**Whitney: Well it hurt like crap.**

**Tony: I SAD SORRY! ;-(**

**Whitney: (****sigh) just go back to your girlfriend.**

**Me: I love happy endings. 0^^0**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
